Distance Is Not So Bad
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: Sam leaves Dean for 3 days as a punishment for hitting on a waiter. When Dean calls, unexpected events occur. Phonesex. Wincest. Explicit. Sam/Dean. Established Relationship. Oneshot. I will make a sequel only if I get a request.


**Distance Is Not So Bad**

Dean crawls under the cold sheets by himself, in his underwear and lies down, staring at the ceiling for a while. He really shouldn't have flirted with that waiter. But flirting with everything he sees was second nature to him. Just like the protect-Sammy instinct. He couldn't help himself. And now Sam took off, leaving Dean by himself in the motel room as a punishment.

Dean wondered how many towns away Sam was… Then reached over and grabbed his cell from the nightstand.

He stared at the pixeled "Sammy" for a while. A few towns over, Sam was doing the same. So he was startled when the phone suddenly started to vibrate in his hand. He dropped it on the bed, but recovered quick, and pressed the ignore button, huffing out a frustrated breath. He wasn't ready to talk to his slutty asshole of a brother just yet. He was in that same motel room for 3 days now, and this was the longest they've gone without each other, without the sex. He missed Dean's scent, his body wrapping around him when they went to bed every night. He missed the way Dean woke up to him, and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck, but he needed a lesson on how to keep his sweet mouth shut and Sam would go another week if he had to. Okay, maybe not a week, but another 3 days for sure!

Dean growled a few swears at the phone and redialed, pressing the phone firmly to his cheek, and breathing loudly for that stubborn bitch to pick up the phone.

Sam looked at the caller ID, and gave in, holding the phone to his ear. "What, Dean?"

"Where are you Sam? Do you have any idea how stupid you're acting? I mean what the actual fuck, taking off like that without warning? How far out are you?" Dean snapped, immediately regretting his tone and wincing.

"I don't want you to come here Dean. You can go back to that diner, I'm sure that waiter will give you the night company you need." Sam said slowly, mouthing the words "that waiter" with disgust.

"Come on, Sam. Stop being so damn idiotic, tell me where you are and I'll drive there right now. This has gone on for far too long. Stop being so stubborn." Dean said, half pleading, half annoyed.

"Me idiotic? Stubborn? You're the one who should be apologizing and you're insulting me? Good night Dean." Sam shouted.

Dean was about to say something when he heard the dial tone at the end of the phone. "Fuck!" he punched the mattress, then turned to his side, and forced himself to sleep, he would try again tomorrow.

Dean drove the key to its lock, and unlocked the door, sliding in, dropping the leftovers bag on the motel table.

He hated eating alone at a diner, so he asked the waitress to wrap them up. He barely touched his meal, losing his appetite looking at the empty booth in front of him. He'd missed Sam; everything was quieter, and tasteless. He fetched his phone from his pocket with a sigh, and flipped it open.

"_No missed calls"_

"_No new messages"_

He was getting tired of this. He tossed the phone on the bed, and went into the bathroom for a shower.

When he was settled in bed, food untouched, he reached for his phone again. Still no messages…

Damn, Sammy was really pushing the limits here. He put his dignity aside, and dialed Sam's number again, waiting for a short while before Sam picked up.

"What now?" Sam growled, and all of Dean's determination tumbled down.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I really am. I- can you come back? I missed… I missed you." Dean mumbled, twisting the stray fabric on the cover of the bed.

Sam was prepared to shoot Dean down again, all ready with comebacks and everything. But Dean's voice sounded broken. Like he really made an effort to put his macho-self aside to say those words…

"You need to put a zipper on that mouth, Dean. I'm sick of you hitting on everything that moves and talks." Sam tried to sound composed, but he already forgave Dean in his mind, the minute he said he was sorry. Dean didn't apologize often. That meant a lot more to him than other people, and Sam knew that.

"Okay. I will, just, tell me where you are, I'll come over." Dean sounded a lot more spirited. Sam smiled at nothing in particular, and said "I'm two towns over, Dean. And it's late. You'll come over tomorrow, just rest tonight. I don't want you sleeping your way under a truck, okay?"

"Damn it Sammy, just tell me, or I'll come over and I swear to god-" Sam cut him off.

"What, what are you gonna do Dean?" Dean could hear the smirk in Sam's voice, and it had so many unspoken promises to it.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that you'll have to scrape yourself off the mattress. You won't be able to walk right for weeks, feeling me inside you with every step. That's what I'm gonna do." Dean growled, his cock filling up with vivid images passing through his mind.

Sam shivered at the way Dean sounded so raw, and unsatisfied, just plain hungry and demanding. His hand traveled south and gripped his cock over his underwear. "You can't do that right now. Tough world. I'm miles away. Now what?" Sam spoke in a husky voice. He let out a moan but muffled it, biting his lip.

"Are you-? " Dean asked, shocked, and cock jumping at the idea of Sam getting off on his voice alone.

"Yeah…" Sam whispered. "Wanna tell me what to do? Where to touch? What you're gonna do to me when you get here? Come on Dean, say it." Sam hissed out.

Suddenly Dean's mouth was too dry, he licked his lips, and freed his cock from his boxers. "Oh.. Fuck, yes."

"I want you to take off your boxers, Sammy. Spread your legs. Then go slow, and don't pick up speed unless I tell you."

"Mmmh. Okay." Sam choked on his words, dragging his palm up and down his cock, teasing himself, and letting out all the sounds he held out.

"I'm gonna slam you against the door when I get there, for leaving me like this. You understand, Sammy? Then I will rip off all your clothes, and fuck you into the mattress. I won't stop until you pass out." Dean hums into the phone, catching a rhythm with the pumps of his hand on his cock. He felt it throb in his hand, aching, and growing harder with every sound Sam made.

He imagined Sam, just lying there, slowly stroking himself, listening to Dean. Legs sprawled out on the sheets, muscles rippling under his skin. Little drops of sweat forming on his chest, and panting heavily.

He picked up speed without noticing, responding to every gasp that broke out of Sam's lips when he traced over his slit.

"Do it hard, say my name Sammy. I wanna hear it. Come on."

Sam started working his cock harder, tighter, feeling the flame inside his stomach lap at his legs, getting him to shiver. "Dean… I'm close." Sam's weakened and vulnerable voice sent electric shocks down Dean's cock, building him up faster towards his own peak.

"Lie down, I want you to come all over yourself, I want you lying on your back, your cum smeared on your chest. So beautiful Sammy… Come for me, let me hear it. Come on. Let yourself go." Dean ordered, his own voice hoarse.

Sam let out another ragged "Dean!" then he heard Sam pant heavier than ever, shouting out Dean's name, moaning and breath hitching, which was more than enough for Dean to fall over the edge, and with one last stroke to his slit, he was coming. Hot spurts flowing on his knuckles, and falling on Sam's chest on the other end of the phone. Sam was still making sweet muffled sounds, riding out his orgasm, and that only got Dean's cock pulsing for more, emptying himself. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and his head lolled back against the headboard.

"That- Dean… god that was amazing." Sam whispered, voice already clouded with exhaustion and sleep.

"I want you to sleep like that Sammy. Don't clean up. I want to see you like that tomorrow. All hot and ready for me to lick you off."

"Fuck.. Dean.. yes. O-okay." Sam's cock made an unsuccessful attempt to rise again, Dean's words lingering inside his stomach.

"I'll text you the motel info. Dean, we gotta split more often…" Sam chuckled weakly.

"We'll see about that tomorrow, Sammy. Night…" Dean made no attempt to move from where he collapsed, wet drops still peppering his stomach and knuckles.

"Mmm.. Night."

Dean dropped the phone on the floor and fell asleep quickly.

Sam was already sound asleep.


End file.
